thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animals (ANW)
Synopsis Nathan's sons come to Davidson to alert the others of danger back at their camp. Meanwhile, Vivian takes a group out to set some traps. A surprise attack gets everyone on edge and ends with losses. Plot In a flashback, Vivian yells, "It's a trap!" and an explosion goes off. Ingrid, Kaya, Sacha and Danni are sent back, screaming as some others are burned and killed. Sacha helps the women up and they run out. Danni asks where Vivian and Maura are. Ingrid says they'd head back to The Kingdom. They begin running back there but stop at the edge of the woods, seeing Mister X and his men attacking people. They all watch walkers get closer. Sacha says it's gone and they walk off, Kaya shaking her head. Now, Veronica is watching over the gates when she hears screaming. She sees Nathan's sons running to the gate, yelling for help. She opens the gate, many people arriving to see what's going on. Nathan asks what they're doing there and Cory says the order attacked their camp. Emma asks if her family is okay and Nathan jr. says no one is dead, but they stole things and threatened to kill everyone. Aiden backs away and goes into his house and sits on his bed, covering his eyes. He says it's all his fault. Heath grabs his hands and pulls them away, Aiden staring at him in horror. Heath smiles, saying he looks like he's seen a ghost. Aiden asks if he's real. Heath says he's real enough. Aiden closes his eyes and says he's crazy. "Hey. You're in a crazy world. Might as well embrace the crazy." Russlan walks into Vivian's room and asks if she's okay. Vivian looks at him. "Two of my people are being held prisoner and our allies just got attacked because of them. Do you think I'm okay?" Russlan says it was only a question and she sighs, saying she's sorry. She says she's stressed and everything keeps getting worse. He tells her she needs to just calm down and suggests going for a walk in the woods. She says she will go for one. Aiden is laying in his bed, the hallucination of Heath beside him. Heath says he should help the group more. Aiden asks how. Heath says war is coming. "You need to find more weapons, more ammo." Aiden says he doesn't even know where to look. Heath smiles and looks at him. "You're smart. You'll know." He kisses him and tells him to go, before disappearing. Aiden grabs his jacket and boots, also grabbing his gun and going to the wall, crawling over. Josh sees him and follows. Vivian is walking through the woods when she hears something. She pulls out her gun, looking around. She doesn't see anyone or thing. She enters a clearing and sees Aiden picking up two guns off the ground. She yells at him, saying he shouldn't be out here. He says he was just looking for more supplies. Vivian says he's done enough. Josh enters and asks what they're doing. Vivian says she was out for a walk and found Aiden out there. "After all the trouble you just got us into, you should just stay back in the community!" Josh tells them both to stop acting like animals. "There are people out to get us, they want to kill us. You two are fighting right now? Really? You need to be on each others side, because there's already enough people against us as is." He tells them to shape up before a gunshot is heard and Josh stumbles to the ground. Phoebe walks out with a gun, smiling. Some more of her group walk out, pointing their guns at them. Phoebe says they're being taken. "Just like your friends here." Vivian sees Santana and Maura being held by two people. Vivian sees Kaya, Ingrid, Danni and Sacha and asks what they're doing. "We didn't know it was you guys until it was too late." Kaya says sadly. "We can't leave." Phoebe asks if they can just shut up already. Aiden says they aren't going with them. The Director tells them it's either that or they die. Kaya looks to her friends and nods. All four raise their guns and shoot at their team. Aiden and Vivian duck down, shooting as well. The Director and a few others get away, But Sacha grabs Phoebe and drags her to Vivian. Nathan leads a few others walk up to see what happened. Maura and Santana are released and everyone goes back to Davidson. Peter says they're all going to have to prep for war now. "We may have just sparked it." Vivian says they'll be ready. Lorenzo is guarding the room where Phoebe is held when Danicek appears to him. He tells him he is just going to watch everyone die around him. "You'll be alone. You'll be alone among all the dead." He disappears, Lorenzo watching the wall in horror. Deaths *10 New World Order members. *Josh Phillips Co-Stars *Ann Mahoney as Sue *Anna Camp as Cleo Macen *Rutina Welsey as Kaya Dutch *Argiris Karras as Sacha Vetrov *Emily Kinney as Danni Bleu *Naya Rivera as Ingrid Martinez *Sebastian Roche as Danicek Trivia *Kaya, Sacha, Danni and Ingrid return, but on the New World Order side. However, recognizing their group, they switch sides. They would be listed as Series Regulars (if they survive) next season. *Heath is credited as a main cast member. Category:A New World Category:Episodes